starry nights
by Moose r4mos
Summary: Nick asks Judy out for stargazing after work. This is my very first fanfic, and i have no idea how to write a summary. But anyways, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt on writing a fan fiction. So I may not be familiar to the writing style and the formats on this website. Please, do leave some opinions whether you liked it or not, give me some ideas and suggestions as well if you are willing to. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as it could help me to learn more about the actual "style" of writing a fanfic. English is not my native language (actually** **Chinese** **is) so if there are English grammatical or spelling mistakes, do please notify me. Anyways, enjoy this every first fanfic by me and again, please leave some opinions on whether you liked it or not.**

"So um…Carrots?"

Judy Hopps, who was concentrating with her paperwork, gave a slight _hmm?_ as a response to her partner, Nick. They've known each other for over a few months ever since the Night-howler case caused by Zootopia's formal mayor, Bellwether. From natural enemies to friends. And now, even partners in the force.

"So, I was wondering…" Nick fiddled with his paws and hesitated for a few seconds, "Are…are you free tonight? I want to take you to a place."

Judy eyes wide, both ears of hers perked up. Slowly turned her head backwards, facing and looked at her partner with astonishment and awe. Did he just really ask her out?

"S..sure. When and where do you want to meet up?" she stuttered.

"At 8pm, I'll wait outside of your apartment. Just wear something casual and ill come pick you up, see you then!" Just after saying that, he let out a slight grin and started heading towards the Precinct front door, leaving.

Judy couldn't help but thought, "now what is he up to now?" She just shook her head and continued on with the finishing touches of her work and handing it to the Chief.

 **8:01 pm, Grand Pangolin Apartments**

Nick was wearing his light green Hawaiian shirt, his tie and a pair of brownish gray pants as usual. He leaned against a tree which was next to Judy's apartment with his sunglasses on, sipping on his coffee whilst poking on his phone with his paws.

Nick heard the door behind him open; he turned his head towards the door only to see a lama exiting the apartment. He sighed and mumbled "where the heck is she at? She should be here by now." and continued poking on his phone. He did not expect Judy to be late at all.

He felt a sudden grip around his waist, which caused him to jump and drop his warm cup of coffee from his hand onto the floor. And he turned his head back, seeing Judy hugging from behind.

Nick just stared at her, eyes wide and ears folded back "Carrots! please for the love of god, don't jump me like that ever again. You just gave me a heart attack!" He did not enjoy that. Not at all, in fact. _What a way to ruin a good warm cup of coffee_ he mumbled to himself. But his face of

Judy, who was wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Can't help but laugh at Nick's dumbfounded look on his face, and giggled. "C'mon Nick, don't be mad. At least I'll pay back for the spilt coffee."

But Nick couldn't hear a thing what Judy had said to her, he was still staring at Judy. Her clothing was so simple. Yet, so prepossessing.

"Uh…. Nick? You alright?"

Nick shook his head, coming back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeh, sorry was a bit carried away"

"Why are you still wearing that hideous green shirt?"

"Oh this? I had no other shirts to wear, all of them were dirty. Besides, the color does match my eyes."

Judy just leaned back against the tree which Nick was doing the exact same thing just a moment ago and made a smirk, "pffft, a bunch of leafs match your shirt colour, then why don't you wear them?"

Nick was lost for words at her comment, "I…you..I..mean" struggling to find a comeback comment, but all that came out were stutters and speaking falteringly. And finally he just gave up. "Oh shut up."

Judy giggled, feeling that she accomplished something majorly impressive. "So. Where are we heading? You haven't told me about that yet, Nick."

"It's a secret," Nick replied, "and ill promise that you're not going to regret it. But first, put these on" As he pulled a black piece of cloth out of his pockets, as well as having that signature grin of his on his face.

Judy just stared blankly at the piece of cloth for a few seconds, and snapped herself from her thoughts and asked

"A…are those blindfolds?"

"As as matter of fact, yes, yes they are" Nick grinned, "But I'll reassure you, I won't kidnap you or try to ransom you. You do trust me, right fluff?"

Judy let out a slight groan, "Alright, fine." She was not too fond having a blindfold over her eyes, "but how am I supposed to walk with these things on? I might walk into a pole or something!"

"Oh don't you worry about it Carrots, I've got my car just a few blocks away…"

"Hold on, You have a car?" She interrupted "You didn't steal that from someone, right?"

Nick held up both of his hands in protest, "Ma'am, I'm an honest citizen. I would never do that! Those 200 bucks a day aren't just a made up joke, you know!" his grin widened,"Come on, I'll lead the way to the car, follow me."

They've walked for a few blocks away from her apartment, until they've arrived at Nick's car. He ran up to his car, opening the passenger seat for Judy, gesturing a paw as well as holding the door for her to enter.

"Such a gentle-mammal." She said and got inside the car. Whilst Nick entered the vehicle as well, turned the key and the started the car up. He gestured a hand over his eyes, telling Judy to wear the blindfold.

"Oh, sorry that I forgot about that, my bad." She said as she placed the blindfold over her eyes.

"So, we all set?" Nick asked, whilst fiddling with the dashboard in front of him. Judy replied with a simple _mhm_ and asked "The place you said, is it far from here?"

Nick started to drive away from the parking lot, "You'll soon see, Carrots." He replied.

 **And that's my first part of this 3 part mini fanfic, the second one would probably be out in a few weeks time, depending if im busy or not. I know if this does sound kinda boring or un-amusing, this is my first time writing a fanfic. Anyways, thanks for reading this and review this if you feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **This is my second part of this fanfic. As I mentioned before, my English isn't the best so do expect some grammatical and wrong use of English terms mistakes. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Are we there yet?" Judy asked impatiently

"For the fifth time Carrots, we're almost there." Nick replied as he kept his eyes concentrated on the road, "Just wait a few more minutes and we'll reach our destination."

She sunk into her seat, and made a small grumble. _Why did I choose to go with him again? She thought, I could be at my apartment, lying down on the couch watching TV while eating popcorn, not a care in the world. But no, I chose to stick with him when wearing a blindfold over my eyes and sitting his car doing nothing…_ She stopped thinking when she felt the vehicle slowing down, and eventually coming to a halt.

"We're here Carrots, we're finally here." Nick said as he unbuckled the seatbelts and turned the engine off. He opened the door of both of the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, allowing Judy to exit.

"Watch your ste…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a "oomph" sound as Judy accidentally fell over and face-planted on the dirt.

"Never mind", Nick simply just said as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Sweet cheese and crackers Nick, you couldn't have told me earlier, could you?" she said as she picked herself up and brushed off the dust blindly from her clothes, "How the heck am I supposed to walk with these blindfolds on? I mean, I could walk into a tree or even a pole!"

Just after she could finish her sentence, she could feel a gentle grip on her paws. "C'mon Carrots, ill hold your hand and lead you the way, it's only another few minutes' walk from here." Nick said.

She could feel the tips of her ears heat up, her heart raced like lightening. And her face turning pink, and her whole body heating up. She did not expect Nick to hold her hands so abruptly and sudden, it just caught her off guard and made her jump. But did she like this feeling? Yes, yes she certainly did. Those few minutes felt like eternity for Judy, and she was undoubtedly enjoyed every single second of it.

She couldn't help but grin. She grinned so hard that she even started to feel that her cheeks hurt, but she didn't really care. She felt like that she literally is the happiest bunny in the entire world right now.

"We're here Carrots", Nick said as he let go of Judy's paw. "You can take the blindfolds off now."

She did as she was told, slowly taking it off. And when she finally regained her ability to see, she just stared at the sight with astonishment and awe.

The place that they were standing on the ground where the exact bridge where Judy apologized to Nick after the press conference just months ago was built on. However, there were some differences comparing to the last time that they were there, a bit green started to grow between the cracks of the gray-blue bricks, vines hanging from the cracks and moss growing on the bridge itself. Just below the bridge and a few steps away from it, there were two long lay-down chairs made of plastic, side by side, as well as some pillows on top of both chairs. On the left hand side of the chairs, there was a small dining table with lemonade drinks placed on top of it. The drinks reflected the moonlight as it shone upon them. Just a few steps in front of the chairs there was a campfire, its dim fiery light in the dark projected long shadows on the surrounding area, the light cast by the flames of the fire danced against the bridge itself, twisting and twirling in strange yet beautiful shapes. The fire was pulsating a sensational flame, its emanating heat and illuminate and vivid lights gave a source of protection from the dark summer late night. It was truly a magnificent sight to watch.

Nick gestured his hands towards the bridge, made an enthusiastic sound of "Tadaaa", admiring his own work.

Judy, who was still in awe, placed both of her paws on her cheeks. Her eyes reflected the flames that emitted the dim lights which the campfire produced. Her mind raced rapidly, yet she cannot find the words to say. This whole situation, overwhelmed her in her own thoughts.

"Ha, told you that you won't regret it! So, whatcha think?" said as he put his paws back to his pockets, still proud of his hard work that finally paid off.

She still cant take her eyes off the current sight in front of her, she stared at it for a while and finally spoke up and asked "You did this…all by yourself?"

"No, not really, I had help from Finnick, he did help me with setting up the campfire. Who would have knew that Jackal knew how to make a campfire, huh?"

Judy nodded in agreement, she certainly didn't expect Finnick to help with this, but her mind was still absent from the sight in front of her, she still couldn't get over that Finnick and Nick did this. "Speaking of FInnick, where is he?"

"Oh him? He said he had some uh…business to do. Besides, I only reserved the space for the both of us." Nick grinned as he walked towards the campfire with Judy.

She could feel her ears heat up again, _what does Nick mean by "the both of us"?_ Her mind kept racing. Thinking of countless different possibilities for that very sentence, before her thoughts were interrupted by a snap of Nick's fingers.

"Hey carrots, you alright? You seem to be a bit worried today. Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, im fine." Judy said as she cleared her mind made her way to the chairs and sat down.

Nick followed behind her, taking a seat next to her, and handed a cup of lemonade, "want one?" He asked.

She replied with a simple "thanks", and then took a sip of the lemonade drink., the sweet and sour taste of the drink refreshed her mind and finally asked "So, you still haven't told me what we're doing here even if it's already been an hour since I last asked you." She said as she took another sip.

Nick just chuckled, "Just till you see carrots, just wait till you see…"

 **This is the end of my second fanfic. Sorry if this took longer than expected, i had to deal with some current life situations. The next chapter should be out within a few weeks if everything goes right for me. Anyways, hope you all have a good day 3**


End file.
